Conventionally, a substrate processing apparatus has been known which performs a processing on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate by supplying a processing liquid to the substrate from a nozzle provided within a chamber. In addition, the substrate processing apparatus includes a plurality of processing units, and the chamber is provided in each of the processing units.
However, the processing liquid needs to be supplied at a specific flow rate which is required for the processing of the substrate. Accordingly, a substrate processing apparatus is provided with a flowmeter in a processing liquid supply path and performs a processing liquid supply control based on a measurement result of the flowmeter so as to enable the processing liquid to be stably supplied at a specific flow rate as described above (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-234280).